


Anchor 沉锚/ 停泊，原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, First Time, M/M, Tattoos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve目光凝在黑色印迹上的瞬时Tony就意识到接下来即将发生的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor 沉锚/ 停泊，原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525705) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> **警告：** 这个故事包含角色过去曾考虑自杀的暗示。并无实际举动发生，角色两人最终都健康地好好活着。请谨慎选读。

Tony知道原因，两点上都清楚。他知道他当时受什么驱使决定这么做：彼时他年轻，挣扎着不甘忽略，在酒精与抑郁中一沉再沉，于任何对他有意义的方面都孤独无比。而他也知道他选择如斯纹样的原因：因为Steve Rogers曾经只是个骨瘦伶仃，病殃殃的家伙，而他成功改变了世界。如果Tony能够及上Steve一半出色，那他就能够以己为傲。他甚至都没有想及他父亲，当他做下决定将Steve Rogers名字，军衔和部队编号纹在他髋部时。整件事情，仅此一回，与Howard毫无相关。  
  
而多年来，当他消沉时他会望着那纹身在镜子里的倒影。  
  
当他遇见Steve，他考虑过盖掉那纹身，用什么纹在上面遮住。现在它感觉起来还是有些微妙了，毕竟。但这对他甚至更为意义重大，在他已遇见这个人的当下。这个Steve是他的 _朋友_ ，他们一起改变世界的当下。有时夜里他无法入睡时，Tony会将手覆在髋部，用力按压，好像如果他抓得足够紧，这就能够像锚一样将他固定，不偏离航向。  
  
第一次Steve来到他床上时Tony忘记了——他 _忘记了_ ——直到Steve一手探入Tony拳击短裤松紧腰带内，顺势将它滑下他髋部。Steve目光凝在黑色印迹上的瞬时Tony就意识到接下来即将发生的事情。然后他开始解释，以安静颤抖的语气，关于一个十六岁的Tony是如何在一个寒冷的漫漫长夜里，在一杯混着十多片安眠药粉末的威士忌，或是第二天不得不继续面对他父亲，这二者之间进行抉择。他如何最终下了决心将威士忌倒进厕所。他如何在第二天大部分时间里待在Rhodey寝室地板上，他的朋友像毯子一样包覆着他。他如何塞钱给一个纹身师让他愿意给他纹身——他未成年还宿醉——但Rhodey不曾反对，只是站在那儿握着Tony的手，他妈的自始至终，仿佛他清楚Tony试图在坠落前紧紧抓住一些什么。  
  
他告诉Steve那些字词在浴室明亮光线下是如何突兀赤裸，不似救赎的样子。他告诉Steve他将它们捏得那么紧，他甚至惊讶它们怎么没在他掌下流出血来。  
  
“我知道这很诡异，”Tony说。他开口后就没能再直视Steve双眼一瞬。他转而将关注投向Steve胸膛上柔软的金色毛发，与Steve的手指蜷曲在他髋部的样子，直到Steve的手掌温柔地贴上那纹身。“它——我考虑过洗掉它还是怎么的，在你回来之后。但是呢，我是在认识你之前就纹了它的。它对我甚至意义更为重大。在。知道你真实的样子之后。知道你认为我是……一个好人之后。”  
  
“好吧，”Steve轻轻说，而Tony终于敢抬头遇上他的凝视。Steve眼神明亮，而如果其中有一点点湿润，Tony也能假装那是月色耍的小把戏。“好吧。这——我很高兴。你能在我这里找到一点安慰，即便是在那时。然后——我真是该死地高兴你有Rhodey。”他亲吻Tony的太阳穴，然后是颧骨。“我认为你是个很好的人，”他说，呼吸热热地拂在Tony颧骨上。“我认为你勇敢而且善良而且慷慨而且如此该死地坚强。我爱你，”他说，将手掌贴上Tony髋部，手指用力，力度刚好留下一块淤青。“我爱你。我爱你。向我发誓，每当你看到它时，你会记起我爱你。”  
  
Tony笑起来，颤抖的程度表明他泪水快要决堤。“我如何还能想到其他的？”  
  
Steve没有回答，仅仅以一个吻占据了Tony嘴唇，深切而绵长。他将Tony压进床里。  
  
他没有放开手。而到了早晨，当Tony望进镜子里，Steve掌印在他髋部变成紫色，覆盖了旧有的黑色印迹，但却没有掩去它。


End file.
